Who Am I?
by Whispering Ember
Summary: Its been months and Bella is just beginning to become stable. Suddenly she forgets everything. What happens when Edward returns and she has no idea who he is? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So0o0o.... after getting some awesome reviews I decided to go back and rewrite these first two chapters... This is my first twilight fic so I hope you enjoy and leave some awesome critiques_

_I WISH I was cool enough to own Twilight TT^TT..._

"_Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his eyes cold on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying._

_There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent._

"_You… don't… want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order._

"_No."_

I stopped my flashback abruptly, feeling the hole in my chest that was just beginning to heal tear again. Who was I kidding? That wound would never close, there's just too much that time will never be able to erase. I pulled my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them, as if I was trying to hold myself together.

"Bella?" His husky voice brought me out of my trance. My eyes focused back to the familiar living room, "Are you alright? You aren't thinking about him again, are you?" Him… I didn't bother thinking his name, too afraid that I would completely fall apart. I shrugged my shoulders in response not bothering to look up at him. It had been five months since he left and I was so far from being alright, but I guess I was getting there. Jacob suddenly stood, causing my eyes to dart over to him. He held his hand out to me, "C'mon…" He said with a soothing voice, "Let's go take a ride. It'll get your mind off things." I sighed and took his hand.

We road our bikes around the back roads of La Push. Little did Jake know that the motorcycle rides reminded me of running with him, and these little rides made me forget about what was going on now and took me back to happier days. I imagined myself on his back, his cool arms holding me in place, the wind blowing threw my hair. I was happy as I clung to him.

"BELLA!!!" Jacob's voice again brought me out of my hallucinations as I saw the road come to an end. Everything happened fast. There was a loud crash, then I was flying. There was no time to react. I hit the ground hard, my head smashing against something, then something large landing on top of me. Everything was suddenly black.

I felt my eyes open slightly, but then immediately close again, an instant reaction to bright light. I opened my eyes again, slowly this time. A with dark hair and a mustache slowly came into view. I sat up, pushed myself against my pillow, my body going into panic. I began breathing heavily. Who was this man?

"Bella, honey," A husky voice came from behind me. My head snapped around to see a tall man with russet skin. His large hand was reaching out for me.

"Don't touch me!" I scooted over to the other side of the bed.

"Bella sweetheart, calm down." The man with the mustache tried to soothe.

I shook my head and shifted back to the middle of the bed, "Who... who are you? What am I doing here?"

"Bella, honey you hit your head. You're in the hospital right now." The russet skinned man said.

I looked towards him, "Why do you keep calling me Bella?"

"Hon, that's your name." He slowly replied

My name? Was it? I tried to remember, but nothing came to mind. No memories, no images, nothing. My breathing was frantic now. Everything around me began to blur around the edges. My eyes felt very hot as tears streamed down my face. I gripped my head as it began to pound. The room was spinning.

"Who...." I sobbed, "Who am I?"

_A/N: So tell me what you think! I had a very difficult time writing this. I had to think about it for like... two week before I actually sat down and began writing. Reviews are always welcome_

_~Whispering Ember _

(\_/)  
(0.o)  
'( _ )'


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: So I decided to rewrite my second chapter. I'm very pleased with how it came out. Thanks for all the lovely comments!_

_I WISH I was cool enough to own Twilight... TT^TT_

It felt as if the world was closing in on me. My life, everything that had ever happened to me was gone. The two men around me claimed to know me, know who I was and tried to soothe, but it only caused me to become more scared.

The tall man, or boy, his facial features were that of a child, placed his hot hand on my cheek and lightly traced along the edge of the bone, wiping away the tears that had fallen. This action instantly calmed me down.

I looked up at the tall boy standing next to me, he smiled at me. This was defiantly familiar. I knew that smile from somewhere, who is this boy? "I'm Jacob." He answered my unasked question, "We're kind of best friends." That must be why he was so familiar, "I'll do whatever I can to help you remember." He leaned down and kissed my forehead. My mind told me that I shouldn't let this stranger touch me, but my body didn't flinch away from him.

The man with the mustache then kissed my cheek, "I'm going to find a doctor and call your Mom." I blinked a couple times as he walked out of the room. My mother? Who was my mother? Who was my father? These unanswered questions in my mind caused more tears to pour down my face.

I felt strong hot arms wrap around me, pulling me against their chest. Though I had only met him a few moments ago, he was the only person I knew, my only friend, supposedly. I willingly buried my face into his chest. This boy was something familiar, something comforting. My mind wrapped itself around it, not allowing him to be forgotten again. 'Jacob... Jacob... Jacob...' I repeated over and over in my head, committing the name to my very empty memory.

I heard the door open and close. A doctor and the man with the mustache came back into the room.

The doctor poked and prodded and asked me questions as I clutched to Jacob's shirt, "Well, she seems to remember how to do things, though I wouldn't test anything like driving, or even cooking for a little bit. But her memory is completely gone. I suggest surrounding her with things that are familiar. If she regains her memories--"

"Wait, what do you mean if?" The man with the mustache said.

"Well," The doctor elaborated, "Well it is a definite possibility that she may not regain her memories… ever, but when she does it will be sudden. She may regain some here and there, but the majority of her memories will return abruptly."

"Is there anything that will trigger it? Something very special or anything that will help her regain her memories faster?" It was the tall boy who spoke this time. He seemed eager for my memories to return.

The doctor shook his head, "It's different for everyone. For one man I know, it was when he was watching television with his family, for one girl it was when she saw a teddy bear she had had since she was a small baby. There's no way to really tell."

He flipped through a manila folder and handed a piece of paper to the mustached man, "I've written out a prescription for pain medication for her arm, but other than that, there's nothing more we can do. She's stable enough to be discharged. Please make an appointment with your family physician in about two weeks or so to check out her arm."

He looked over to me, "Have a good day Bella." He smiled and quickly left the room. The man with the mustache sighed and his forehead. He looked up at me with a pained expression. I glanced up at Jacob then back to the man.

"Are you my father?" I asked. My voice was barely a whisper.

He smiled slightly, the smiled not reaching his eyes, "Yeah... yeah, I'm you Dad." He began walking over, stopping for a short moment to pick up a pile of clothes. He handed them to me, "Maybe you'd better get dressed so we can go home." I nodded slowly. With a shaky hand I took the clothes from him.

~*~*~*~*~

We pulled up to a small two story white house. The paint was coming off the siding and a red, rusted truck was parked in the drive way. I opened my door, climbing out slowly, taking in the sight that was supposedly my home. I felt a warm hand encase mine. My eyes wandered up and meet Jacob's black eyes. My stomach flipped, causing me to shiver slightly. His lips curled into a smile as he began to lead me inside the house. My eyes remained on the back of his head as I allowed him to pull me forward. I felt my brow furrow slightly as I tried to remember what this man meant to me. He was so tall, so well built, but his personality was that of a sixteen year old boy.

"So this is the kitchen…" My father gestured around the room. My eyes studied the room, every inch from the refrigerator magnets to the little corners. I walked forward, reaching out with my good arm and letting my fingers trace along the cool hard wood of the round kitchen table.

"Do we have dinner here every night?" I asked.

"Yeah, we do…" My dad swung his arm around my shoulders, pulling me towards him. I tensed at his touch and he quickly let his arm drop, "Umm… and over here is the living room." My father walked into the other room and I followed behind slowly, Jacob close to my side.

I glanced up at him, "Do you live here?"

He smiled slightly, "No I live on the reservation about fifteen minutes away from here. Do you remember La Push?" I shook my head. He shrugged, "That's alright, you'll remember soon enough. We'll take a trip down tomorrow, would you like that?" It was my turn to shrug. I didn't really know how to feel. I didn't know this person and he offered to take me somewhere I had no idea existed, "It may help trigger your memory." My eyes shot back at him. I wanted more than anything to remember my life faster. I nodded as my father walked up to us again.

"Well, upstairs are our bedrooms and the bathroom. I'll show you where most of your things are. Really I don't know where you keep most of them, but I'll uh… try my best though. Are you hungry?"

I shook my head, "I am a little tired though." I brushed a strand of brown hair behind my ear, "Um, whi... which bedroom is mine?"

My dad looked up to Jacob, "I'm gonna order a pizza, do you want to show her upstairs?" Jacob nodded, taking my hand in his large, warm one, and pulling me up the stairs. I found it a little strange that I flinch at my father's touch but not this man's touch. I followed him, tripping on one of the stairs close to the top. I caught myself on the railing as Jacob exploded with laughter.

"Well, you're still as clumsy as ever." He held out his hand to me.

I looked up at him and took his extended hand, "Do I do that a lot?" That was going to get extremely annoying.

He chuckled, "Yeah… It's very rare that you're not falling over your own two feet." I felt my face burn as the blood rushed to my cheeks turning them a bright crimson, "That too." That only caused me to blush even more.

Jacob led me into a room with pale green walls and mix-matched furniture. A bed was set close to the right wall, leaving only enough space for a night stand table that had a small digital alarm clock on it. The bed was dressed with purple bedding that was thrown carelessly onto the mattress. My eyes wandered over to a large old computer. I walked over to the bed and ran my fingers along the soft comforter.

"So…" I turned towards Jacob. He held a t-shirt and sweat pants, "I'll uh give you some privacy and go home."

I shook my head, "I'll change in the bathroom, just… stay here for a little bit, I mean, if you'd like to that is." He smiled and nodded. I made my way over to the dark wooden dresser and opened the first drawer. Underwear. I quickly closed it before Jacob had a chance to see my undergarments. I opened the next drawer. Sweat pants and shorts. I pulled out a pair of blue pajama bottoms and closed the drawer as well. I opened the third and smiled, t-shirts. I pulled out a matching tank top and threw it over my shoulder. I turned to Jacob.

"Be right back." I quickly ran to the bathroom. When I came back, Jacob was sprawled across the bed playing with a loose thread on the blanket. A blurred vision came to my mind. Something much like this had happened before… someone else. He played with something shiny. Jacob glanced up at me.

"Bella?" I shook my head as the vision disappeared. Jacob sat up looking at me with a puzzled expression. He then shifted to the far side of the bed, patting the empty space next to him. I walked over, laying next to him, letting his long arms engulf me in an embrace. I felt oddly comforted by his embrace. We sat in silence as I enjoyed this familiar feeling. It was nice finding something familiar. I would cling to it, this very special person. I didn't know why, but he was important to me. And I was determined to find out why.

_A/N: So what did you think? Hit? Miss? Send me a review and let me know! Thanks for reading!!!_

_~Whispering Ember_

(\_/)  
(0.o)  
'( _ )'


	3. Author's Note

NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I went back and changed some of chapter one and almost completely rewrote chapter two.

Thank you Lord Kelvin for your awesome critique, it really helped me.

Be sure to review the new versions kay guys?

~Whispering Ember

(\_/)  
(0.o)  
'( _ )'


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: ok I know this took forever but I felt uninspired to write this because the drama's not gonna pick up for a while. It was really hard for me to write. It feels like a filler chapter but it all leads to the fun to be had later. Tell me what you think!_

_Also thanks to __Izobella Snow__ which made me go write this chapter and get it over with. _

_ON WITH THE SHOW!_

I must've fallen asleep at some point. Next thing I knew was awoken by a timid tapping on the door. My eyes reluctantly opened to reveal a pale green room and various knick knacks around the room. It took me a moment to remember this was my room.

"Bella?" The knocker asked. The voice was deep and rough. I thought back to yesterday, desperately trying to place a face with the voice. My mind was still working when the door opened slightly. I felt the panic rise again in my chest. Who was walking into my room? I pulled my blankets closer to my face, prepared to hide myself if I found it necessary.

The mustached man appeared from behind the brown wooden door. My panic subsided as I sighed. I knew who this man was supposed to be. My pulse slowly returned to normal as I lowered to blanket from my face.

"Hey Bells," He hesitated in the door before shuffling towards me. He stood a couple feet from my bed. His hands shifted uncomfortable in the pockets of his jacket. He seemed unsure of himself. I sat up, flashing him a timid smile. This seemed to relax him slightly, but he didn't move any closer to the bed. I was thankful for this. I felt as uncomfortable as he appeared, "So um… I have to head off to work. Uh… I left the number to the station by the phone. If you need anything I'm just a phone call away."

I quirked my eyebrow, "station?" I questioned.

He smiled slightly, but it didn't reach his eyes, "Yeah, I'm the chief of police."

I nodded understanding, "Chief of police." I repeated, and then smiled, "My dad is the chief… cool."

He chuckled, "You didn't use to think it was cool. Actually I think you were embarrassed by it." He folded his arms across his chest.

I furrowed my brow, "Embarrassed? Why?"

My dad shrugged. His gaze shifted towards the door. He seemed hesitant to leave. I felt the need to assure him. I didn't want him missing work because of me. I mean he was really important, the Chief of police.

"Um… Dad?" his eyes shifted back towards me, "I'll… I'll be alright. If I have any issues I promise to call." His eyes flicked back towards the door them back to me again, "I'll even stay five feet away from the stove at all times." The right corner of his mouth pulled up slightly in an amused half smile. He then sighed, patting his pockets.

"Well, I'd better get outta here then." He began to clump towards the door only to swing back around, snapping his fingers, "Oh! Jack crashed on the couch last night." My eyes widened, "If you need anything I assume he'll help you out too." With that he smiled and left the room. I listened to his heavy foot steps down the stairs until they faded into soft thuds outside.

Jacob…

I pulled myself out of bed, walking over to my dresser and fishing out a brown, long sleeve shirt, dark blue jeans, a white bra, and green pair of underwear. I headed towards the bathroom with the intention of taking a shower. The shower, on the other hand, had other plans.

I pulled back the dark green curtain. The tub was an off white hue with a dingy ring around the inside. I reached out, rubbing my finger against the line. It didn't come off. I shrugged at the stain and turned my attention to brass knob. There appeared to have been two letters indicating which was way to turn for hot and the other for cold, but they seemed to have faded long ago.

I placed my hand on the knob and turned it to the left. Nothing happened. I turned the knob to the right, again nothing. I turned it back to its original position and examined it for a moment. I tried turning it again, pushing it, and pulling the little tabby thing under the faucet. Still I stood without water.

I sat on the edge of the tub to get a better look at it, my brow furrowed in concentration. I could've given up and washed up in the sink, but now I was determined. I fiddled with a little more, my last action being to pull on it.

Cold water came shooting down from the shower head hitting my warm head. I shrieked in surprise and jumped up, hitting the sink and knocking the ceramic soap dish off the counter. It hit the ground with a loud crash as it shattered into many pieces. A thud came from down stairs.

"Bella?" a husky voice called out to me. I remembered the sound of his voice and reveled in the warm feeling it gave me, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" I called back. I pushed my wet hair out of my face, "The cold water in the shower scared me that's all."

It was quiet for a moment, "O...kay... Call if you need any help!" My mind instantly flew to the idea of Jacob helping me in the shower, his abs glistening in the stream of water, his hands... I stopped my mini fantasy right there, my face turning hot with embarrassment. I quickly stripped off my clothes and stepped into the shower.

Once washed and squeaky clean, I wrapped a towel around myself and began the search for a hair brush. It seemed to take forever but I finally found one. It was bright pink with flowers on it; I could only assume it was mine.

I yanked the brush through my hair, detangling the knots from sleep and dressed myself. Once I thought I was presentable I walked down the stairs and through the kitchen. I hesitated at the entrance to the living room.

Why was I suddenly so nervous? My stomach turned and flopped around like a fish on land. Taking a deep breath I peeked around the corner.

Jacob was staring at a tattered, soft cover book. He didn't seem to be that far into it. His eyes suddenly shifted to me, a small smile growing on his lips. I felt my face heat up as his smile grew wider.

"Umm... what are you reading?" I asked timidly, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Wuthering Heights..." He laid the book on the table holding his place. His dark black eyes wandered up to me. The softness of the make my stomach flip again, "Hungry?" I nodded, "I'll make us some cereal."

I followed him back into the kitchen, watching as he pulled out the ingredients. He placed one bowl in front of me and one across the table.

"Thanks." I pushed the small marshmallow bits around my bowl before taking a small bite.

"So how are you this morning?" He asked, breaking the silence between us.

I looked up from my bowl, "Huh?"

"How are you feeling?" He asked around a huge bite of cereal.

I shrugged my shoulders, looking down at the bowl again, "I don't really know, weird because I don't know anything, and frustrated." I pushed a four leaf clover to the other side of the bowl, "There are things that feel familiar, things that I feel I should know, but can't remember. It frustrates me that everything is a big question mark."

_Like why you're so important to me..._

"Bella..." I looked up into his dark eyes, "I will do everything I can to get your memory back." His eyes stared into mine with such passion, such determination that it made me blush and look away again.

We sat in silence again, both eating, me slowly, Jacob finishing in two bites.

"So La Push today?" He asked as he rinsed his bowl in the sink.

"What?" I dumped the rest of mine, he'd made me a bowl entirely too big for me to finish.

"The Reservation, you still wanna go right?"

"Oh yeah... right..." I placed my bowl in the sink and turned to him, "Yeah I still wanna-" A loud ringing sound interrupted me causing me to jump.

Jacob smiled and reached for the phone. I suddenly felt like an idiot.

"Hello?" He waited a moment listening, then held the phone out to me, "It's for you."

I furrowed my brow and took the phone, "H...hello?"

"Bella! Oh My Gawd! I've been so worried about you! I can't believe you got into that accident! Oh gosh you don't even know who this is, do you? It's me Jessica, we're friends from high school. I have to see you! And Angela, you need to see her too. ASAP! Are you busy later today?" Her voice stopped waiting for me to respond. I wasn't too sure what to say to this person who claimed to know me.

"Umm... I'm hanging out with Jacob at La Push today. I don't know for how long."

"OH! I guess your busy then, how about we chill after school tomorrow? We could go see a movie or something. I don't really know what would help your memory, but I think our friendship is something we need to build right?" She was silent again so I assumed it was my turn to talk again.

"Uh, yeah that sounds good." Any little piece of my past was one step closer to unlocking my mind, "Umm... guess I'll meet you tomorrow?"

"This is so weird having to do introductions again. It's just like when you first came to our school, only I already know you." She laughed, "Yeah, I'll find you tomorrow. See you then! Kay bye!"

"Bye?" looked at the phone for a minute then placed it on the receiver. I looked over at Jacob.

"What was that?" He asked.

I shook my head, "I don't... really... know..." I looked back at the phone. It appeared that I had a friend, two actually. I felt my lips curve into a smile.

"Shall we go?" Jacob asked clapping his hands together. I looked up at him nodding, then followed him out the front door.

_A/N So this chapter was really boring to write and I don't blame you if you think is was horrible... but all is well and things will truly pick up soon! Hit me up_

_Thanks guys!_

~_Whispering Ember_


End file.
